novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark-Dragon (John)
John 'Dark-Dragon' is the founder of the Enomeg project, the head instructor for the Enomegs' training, and their top-ranking field commander. Biography Though the details of Dark-Dragon's early life and his true identity remain classified, what is known is that he joined the military at a young age and quickly became known as one of the most promising infantry squad leaders. His current philosophy was ground into him when out on a mission in 310 PA (the location and details of which are also classified), in which he and his squad became trapped in a Skrakki hive for several days. The Skrakki hive mind had already been disrupted, so the creatures were unable to form a united defense, but the situation was still dire, and Dragon was forced to watch as his comrades fell one by one. Some fell in combat, others lost hope, and some were driven mad. In the end, only Dragon remained focused and confident, and he was the only soldier to return alive. After surviving the Skrakki mission, Dragon became convinced that some individuals, such as himself, were simply superior to others. He believed this utterly, without a shred of pride, as the simple, undeniable truth. So with the help of several like-minded men and women, he began a project to seek out and train these individuals. Since they searched by looking for the genes that made them better soldiers, the program was named the Enomeg project - an anagram for "genome." An extremely harsh training regimen was developed, and the first soldiers to try it became the First Phase Enomegs. Dragon was one of the few to make it through these tests, thus becoming known as the first true Enomeg. Dark-Dragon is one of the few men who can claim to be a close personal friend of Lucas Mars, and thus Mars was the one to push the Enomeg project through to becoming official when he was promoted to High Commander in 326 PA. Since then, Dark-Dragon has been working hard to train the next phase of Enomegs. Dragon views his trainees almost like his children, the promising next generation of Xarkon's best. He will stop at nothing to make sure they succeed. Description Dark-Dragon is a mysterious figure, known to few. It is fitting then, that one of the few to truly know him is a man who shares this reputation with him, another mysterious figure known as Lucas Mars. The two of them share the philosophy that some individuals are born better than others, destined to lead, and these individuals include themselves. They also share the opinion that men - not machines - are what wins wars. Mars, however, is the natural leader of the two. Where he is tall and imposing, Dark-Dragon is shorter and less impressive. His battle-worn features and scars speak of his years on the battlefield, but he is rough and ready, not tall and glorious. With an all-business personality, Dragon is rarely found relaxing or speaking of matters other than warfare. Armor Build Name: "Executor" Each Enomeg Soldier wears a suit of armor specifically designed to suit his personal skills and requirements. Dark-Dragon's armor build is the "Executor." As an Enomeg Commander, his suit's default colors are black and dark red, and his helmet contains an enhanced communications and sensor array to aid him in leading his men on the battlefield. Beyond this, however, most of the unique designs found on the Executor suit are merely for show. Since he often makes public appearances and inspirational speeches to his trainees, High Command, and the public itself, Dragon's exoskeleton needs to be as impressive as possible, hence its curved horns and spikes to maximize the dragon-like appearance. The small triangular "beard" at the bottom of his facemask symbolizes his status as the elder Enomeg, and combined with the rest of the suit, makes his position as their leader and wise father figure unmistakable. Category:Xarkonians Category:Enomegs Category:Humans Category:Males